


Another Way

by beautywind



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 早上看到韓國太太的三人行，想了想應該也讓別西卜加入戰局才夠混亂啊（毆）。天界大戰私設有；加百列單戀設定有；別西卜單戀設定有。





	Another Way

加百列實在弄不懂那隻惡魔有什麼好的，他甚至不知道為何阿茲拉斐爾會選擇他而不是自己，這說法有點奇怪，他必須糾正一下，應該說阿茲拉斐爾為何不選擇天堂，這已經不是第一次了。

嚴格上來說，這是第二次。

該死的、原諒他必須用這麼不優雅的措辭，但加百列實在弄不懂為什麼曾經的智天使與他不想念出名字的蛇都喪失記憶了，他們兩最終還是走到一塊？

加百列是喜歡阿茲拉斐爾的，這份程度的喜歡就跟他對烏列爾、米迦勒或其他選對邊的天使都是同樣的，即使那個蠢蛋曾經為了某人傷重致死，是慈祥又萬能的主不計前嫌將他救回來的，那個時候，上帝給自己派了重要任務，就是領導阿茲拉斐爾走上正途，就跟以前一樣。

在天界還沒被那些名字不配提及的叛徒弄得烏煙瘴氣之前，加百列自認一向是天使裡面表現最好的，當然，除卻那個曾經是上帝寵兒的傢伙以外。所以，梅塔特隆將很多事情交給他去辦、引導新生天使、指導他們關於上帝的一切、必須遵守的事務還有如何戰鬥等等。

阿茲拉斐爾便是跟著他學的。

加百列還記得怎麼教對方握劍、揮劍，當自己站在那個傢伙背後握住菜鳥的手以便糾正姿勢時，對方身上多出來的眼睛都會一直瞪著他瞧，彷彿很緊張，這時加百列總會忍不住伸手去戳其中一顆瞪得最大的眼睛，讓阿茲拉斐爾痛叫一聲以後才訓斥對方專心點。

阿茲拉斐爾學得很快，他是非常有天份的天使，這讓身為導師的加百列很是自豪，但自從對方跟一個黃眼天使混在一起後，有時訓練就會不見人影，梅塔特隆要他去找人的時候，才在一棵樹下找到貪睡的二人。

這不是好事，加百列一直跟阿茲拉斐爾表明要慎選朋友，有時一個不注意選錯邊，或許會造成萬劫不復的後果，即使連他自己也不知道那會是怎樣的情況，但他不只一次想到，如果上帝願意彰顯神跡讓他們知曉何謂天罰的話，那便再好不過了。

天界之戰簡直是個好到不能再好的開端，終於可以讓擁擠的天堂分配一半的人下去，沒有什麼快意能比得上看叛徒羽翼染黑，正義終於得以彰顯之時，至少加百列一直這樣認為。

直到那個蠢蛋不顧一切抱著已經註定要覆滅的傢伙從天墜落。

加百列實在想不通對方為何要這麼做，阿茲拉斐爾既不是傲慢的晨星，也從不跟神之聲的梅塔特隆多要點什麼東西，老天，他就是很標準的天使，服從命令、而且不會多問，這樣一個模範生怎麼會在重要的戰役中倒戈了呢？

說倒戈可能太過了，畢竟真正跟隨晨星的人都在那場戰役被主判定當罰而下去了，但阿茲拉斐爾只是個同情心氾濫過度的天使，不忍見其故友被火焚毀、甘願以身相護。

「值得嗎？」加百列在阿茲拉斐爾醒來以後，開口問的第一句。

但對方不記得了。

阿茲拉斐爾記得加百列、烏列爾、米迦勒，甚至曾是天界最閃耀的晨星都記得，卻想不起那個他以身替罰的傢伙，那傢伙的存在就像是阿茲拉斐爾的另外兩對翅膀及智慧之眼一樣，全部燒得一乾二淨。

**真是天意。**

上帝交給他一把烈焰之劍，要加百列在阿茲拉斐爾醒來的時候交給對方，但祂並不派遣加百列駐紮伊甸園，還有更重要的工作讓「天神的英雄」去做。

曾經的智天使被降格為權天使，還不記得自己選錯邊的後果，上帝已對阿茲拉斐爾展現最寬容的一面，加百列認為重獲新生的天使更該把握這一切，但還能搞砸第二次到底是怎麼回事？

一切都從跟人類接觸開始吧？開始學習吃飯、睡眠，甚至跳舞，老天，講出來連加百列都會皺眉，像人類一樣愚蠢的擺動身體？那可不是優雅的天使該做的。

但這些加百列都還能容忍，直到對方跟自稱克羅里的惡魔、還有不聽話的撒旦之子聯手，刻意終止命中注定的末日之戰，完全踩到他的底線。

舊情也無法讓他準備多年卻一夕化為烏有的怒火消去一絲一毫，加百列這才醒覺他喜歡的人早在多年前就死掉了，那個曾經連睫毛都是雪白的智天使，此時成了一個通敵、貪吃、身材走樣的蠢蛋。

**早該讓他燒死的。**加百列決定完成當初上帝因過於仁慈放水的工作。

但事與願違，阿茲拉斐爾居然能踏入地獄烈焰卻不傷分毫；就跟那個該死的惡魔居然泡聖水澡還能安然無恙，這兩個人到底成了什麼怪物、同化到什麼地步，他得好好查清楚。

觀察將近一個月，到現在為止，加百列除了眼睛被閃瞎以外，什麼有用的情報都沒獲得，看了太多餵食、共餐跟有的沒的，看起來就像愚蠢的人類在談戀愛，只是對象換成兩個超自然生物體。

而且最討厭的是，這傢伙也在。

「我說你這隻蒼蠅就沒別的事好做嗎？整天繞著我打轉，地獄事太少嗎？」加百列收起望遠鏡，沒好氣的瞪著不知何時又從地底冒出的傢伙，在末日之戰那天以前，他們一向都是通話、公事公辦，這讓加百列覺得很舒適，豈知在他們各自懲罰叛徒卻出岔子時，別西卜上來觀察的時間就變多了，他當然還是樂意跟地獄保持不能明說的合作關係，但加百列並不覺得兩人在同時間、同地點觀察會比較有效率。

「我的人手不比你少，何況為了叛徒煩惱的也不是只有你一人，你別忘記我們曾有過的約定。」別西卜一邊逗弄著加百列趕過來的蚊蟲，一邊提醒大天使長他們都是同一艘船上的。

「約定？什麼約定？」那就跟祕密熱線一樣，不曾存在過。加百列扯了扯自己的領巾，看上去有點焦躁，他很不喜歡事情超出掌控，還得不到解答。

「你是不是穿太多了啊？熱的話可以脫掉呀，就像那些海灘上的人類一樣。」不得不說天使們一向不怎能融入人群，該說是不屑還是沒意識到自己格格不入，現在都是夏天了，該穿短袖、短褲的，還是說那樣不符合天使的優雅標準？別西卜嗤笑道，趕走手上的蒼蠅後起身走到加百列身旁。

「還輪不到惡魔來教我怎麼穿衣服，尤其是戴著一頂招搖過市帽子的傢伙。我要回去了，這真是浪費時間。」加百列才正想彈指回天界處理那堆本該在末日之戰就停止、現在則是繼續增加的無聊業務，卻被別西卜一把握住手腕。

對方力道不大，卻足以挽留他。

「你有什麼話還沒講嗎？」加百列露出一個微笑，看在別西卜眼裡卻是虛偽異常，畢竟對方紫色的眸底可是冷冽如霜。

「你是真的還搞不清楚為什麼我喜歡來找你嗎？加百列？」地獄的爛事可不比天堂少，尤其天堂還一向撿最無聊、最輕鬆的去做，他可不會沒理由閒來無事就跑來就為了盯一個形跡可疑的大天使長怎麼跟蹤，還要防止對方被蚊蟲咬。

「你想回到原本的地方嗎？抱歉，那個你可能要直接跟上帝講，如果祂還願意跟你說話。」加百列想了一下說出一種可能，根本不在意自己的語調有多傷人，畢竟天使懲罰惡魔從來不需要理由，對吧？

沒想到別西卜愣了一會，接著發出大笑，就像是在可樂扔入曼陀珠一樣一發不可收拾，加百列立刻張開結界讓所有生靈都察覺不到他們，等別西卜笑完之後才冷冷的問自己講了什麼讓對方笑得快要死掉。

「你呀，因為你！蒼蠅喜歡繞著惡臭的東西打轉，這可是你說過的。」別西卜因過度用力而染上紅暈的臉頰此時看上去才有了生氣，他盯著有點摸不著頭緒的天使，好心的補充：「你喜歡那個天使，對吧？可惜他被別人搶走，不，他一直都不是你的，所以你的這裡散發著惡臭。」

面對低賤的惡魔居然膽敢指著他的胸口說他是臭的？這種事情能忍的話，那末日之戰一開始就根本不必打了！加百列非常生氣的握住蒼蠅王的手指、那看似一折就能掰斷的纖細，他實在想不出任何理由不將之折斷，就像人類捏死螞蟻那樣容易。

「收回你荒謬的言論，別西卜，別以為我不會對你動手。」加百列全身散發出的怒意讓附近的樹葉都在顫抖，他會喜歡阿茲拉斐爾？那個不知羞恥、忘恩負義的變節天使？

「我可是鬼王，加百列，不是聽到你的名號就會顫抖匍匐的人類。而且......我有幾兩重，你在天界的時候不是最清楚嗎？」別西卜驕傲的抬起下巴與比他高出一顆頭的男人對視，就像過往一樣，那些他已經懶得提起的塵封往事。

「你背叛了上帝，別再跟我提往事。」加百列像是被火焰燙著一樣，別西卜也曾是他的學生之一，但最後他選擇了晨星，所以沒什麼好提的。

「加百列，說謊可是不好的，你比我更清楚吧？我從沒像現在一樣慶幸自己被上帝遺棄，畢竟我可以說我想說的，不像你們......」別西卜慢條斯理的欣賞對方嚴峻的表情，而後才繼續說道：「味道是不會騙人的，你可以再自欺一百年、一千年，但你就是對阿茲拉斐爾，或者我該說曾經的智天使念念不忘，但你可別忘記，對方從來不是你的，以前不是、現在不是，以後也不會是。」

下一秒加百列像是失控一樣，握緊別西卜的領子就往樹上撞，葉子抖落一地，濃紫的眼底燃燒著怒意，因為過於生氣，講出來的話居然都有些微顫：「你就這麼想要開戰嗎？跟我？」

「我只是想說，我可以幫你。」別西卜滿意的感覺對方僵住了，但掐住他的力道同樣沒放鬆，大天使長畢竟不是那麼好唬弄的。

對方示意自己繼續說下去，別西卜便提出了天使從未、也絕對不會想過的方案：「你知道，我是個惡魔，我能讓你明白為何阿茲拉斐爾寧願選擇惡魔，也不回天界的原因。」

「為何？」

「因為快樂呀，你們天使最缺乏的一環。」

對方嗤之以鼻，即使在天堂有時工作的確無聊了點，要靠把變節的天使綁起來才能算稍微取樂以外，加百列也從未考慮過真的去研究一絲一毫人類感到快樂的原因，更別提惡魔了。

「加百列，要知己知彼，才能百戰百勝。」別西卜似乎覺得讓對方逞夠威風了，一個抬手便把加百列鉗梏他的力量彈開，他輕巧的落到地上，拍了拍自己的褲管，是時候該回去了。

知道對方拉不下面子追問，別西卜卻很樂意給對方一個人情，畢竟這是惡魔的任務嘛，永遠不嫌送出去的「人情」多。

「如果你想更深入的了解，歡迎打給我，大天使長，你知道地獄的熱線總有那麼一條是專屬於你的。」別西卜也不等那個道貌岸然的傢伙做何評語，一個彈指便回到又臭又髒的老家，果不其然堆積如山的公文等著他處理，但很意外的，他今天感覺心情特別好。

「您的脖子......」把公文交給他時，一個惡魔注意到別西卜大人白皙的頸子有青紫的勒痕，像是給人用力握過似的，但誰能有那麼大的膽子對鬼王做這種事？

「啊啊，不必在意，那只是故人給的禮物罷了。」別西卜微微一笑，對惡魔而言，加百列還算手下留情了。

鬼王看了一眼天堂從不願承認存在的電話一眼，好整以暇的處理公文，別西卜是不指望那個有潔癖的傢伙願意親自走地獄一趟，米迦勒都比他適應多了，但......不就是這樣才更有樂趣嗎？

他一直都站在加百列身後，靜靜看對方做出一切決定，包括在天界他怎麼指導阿茲拉斐爾跟其他天使、對方總是好勝又自詡正義的模樣在他眼裡閃閃發亮，別西卜嘗試過引起對方的注意，跟對方攀談也好，假裝打輸給對方也罷，但這一切都只是徒勞。

晨星跟他說了解決方式，別西卜永遠不會忘記，要引起那個傢伙的注意、甚至在眾多天使中與眾不同，就必須要捨棄一些東西。

白色的羽翼？天父的恩典？那些對別西卜而言根本不值一提，噢，當然，這不是說墮天的時候不會痛，當然會，只是跟他能得到的比起來，再來個幾次都不會改變他的答案。

當他成了統領地獄的鬼王，就有了跟加百列平起平坐的籌碼，對方必須要跟自己有所接觸，自己不單單只是那些在末日之戰穿好制服，隨時準備出征、甚至連名字都不會被提起的棋子、兵卒之一。

加百列會正眼看他、必須要正眼看他。

他原本想成為那個手刃大天使長的人，或被對方手刃，哪一個都好，別西卜並不介意，只要末日之戰能夠打響就可以知道答案。

但如今因為一些意外，他兩的願望無法實現，至少不是以這種形式，但別西卜一向不在意以別的方式達成他的目的，貪求不屬於自己的東西，這是惡魔的天性，但他要的一向很簡單，一直都只有一個人，那看起來總是乾乾淨淨、高高在上的天使。

當電話響鈴之時，別西卜眼睛笑得都瞇起來了，雖然他很想掐死克羅里這條通敵、妨礙他計畫的臭蛇沒錯，但還是得感謝對方把阿茲拉斐爾迷得神魂顛倒、根本沒有第三人可以介入的空間。

這就是他的機會。

「怎麼？想通了我的提議嗎？」別西卜慢悠悠的接起電話，腦子裡開始盤算該怎麼讓大天使長知曉辦公以外的美好。

不如就先從跟監以後的約會開始吧？

「那不叫約會，別西卜，我警告你，如果這一切對研究出他們到底在玩什麼花樣沒幫助的話，我會滅了你。」電話那頭的聲音一樣是溫柔中帶著脅迫的，那是加百列特有的打招呼方式。

別西卜摸了摸帶有淤痕的脖頸，笑得特別歡快，墮天真是個好選擇，他從沒比現在更加確定過。

「你知道，嘗試融入人類生活當中，體驗他們腦子在想什麼，才能有效的找出原因。」他一直很想放個長假，而晨星已經在外頭逍遙太久了，是時候該換人管管了。

是時候實踐人類許下的願望了。

**地獄是一座空城，所有的惡魔都在這裡。**

經歷過將近一天的暢談之後，別西卜覺得要修正一下這句話。

不是所有的惡魔，頂多就是兩隻；然後還漏算了兩個天使。

一想到接下來會發生的事情，他就覺得非常有趣。

突然覺得亞當那個臭孩子也沒那麼面目可憎了。

完

後記：

結果怎麼大家都在談戀愛啦！  
好好笑喔，加百列氣pupu跟佔上風的蒼蠅王寫著寫著就很爽。  
只是想寫個雙箭頭跟兩個單箭頭的故事啦（幹  
我好雷喔！   
加百列跟別西卜這對幹起來肯定就是要很髒啊，快點在床上展開末日之戰啊！  
雖然成功說服天使長翹班一陣子（正名為人間實地考察），但應該還有一陣子要走，不如直接啪了讓他明白吧！（滾  
有潔癖的人幹起來應該特別爽吧 （不要再繼續講

BY舞飛音


End file.
